


Coda to "Gay Romance on the Seas of Time".

by Worffan101



Series: Gay polyamory on a timeship [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava Sharpe is the adult in the room, Content warning: Discussion of forced marriage and sexual violence, Damaged people coming together to heal, F/F, Nyssa al Ghul-centric, Nyssa understands this, Oliver Queen is an idiot but it's because he's got mental health issues not because he's a jerk, Protective Nyssa al Ghul, Protective Sara Lance, Ra's al Ghul is the worst father ever, Sara Lance being an idiot, Sara is too protective to notice, hazards of time travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worffan101/pseuds/Worffan101
Summary: Coda to my previous lesbian polyamory story about these three gay disasters.  This primarily focuses on Nyssa as she and her wives settle into married life and host a little party for their many friends.Content warning: Discussion of the really skeevy bit from Arrow season 3 when that prick Ra's al Ghul forced Oliver and Nyssa to get married (with the implied threat of killing Oliver's friends and literally physically forcing Nyssa to do it if they refused), and discussion of hypothetical marital rape.





	Coda to "Gay Romance on the Seas of Time".

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alittlelesspain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlelesspain/gifts).

> To reiterate: Content warning for references to and discussion of that really fucked up bit from Arrow season 3 episode 22. My boy Oliver did not deserve that and neither did my gay baby Nyssa. They needed hugs, damn it. Still do. Oliver is a man with chronic PTSD and emotional issues from years and years of repeated emotional and physical trauma, Nyssa is a woman with PTSD, an abusive childhood to deal with, and a broken normal meter. They are not mentally healthy people and were not at the time, and it creeped the hell out of me that Ra's would do that. There is also mutual supportiveness though so it ends happy. 
> 
> Oh, and fuck that season 6 episode where they treat the forced marriage as a joke. It's not funny. Two people who definitely had no interest in having sex with each other were threatened with violence by a mass-murdering supervillain with the intent of forcing them to have sex. That is not funny or cool at all, and if Marc Guggenheim thinks otherwise, well, he can kiss my ass.

It was a pleasant day in Ivytown, a balmy 73 degrees, partly cloudy, pollen counts perhaps a little high, but for spring, that was only to be expected. A pleasant, largish Colonial-style house, cream and robin's egg blue with pale grey shingles on the gently sloping roof, bustled with activity, despite only two cars sitting in the driveway. In the backyard, behind the white picket fence, a muscular blonde with one leg in an ankle boot flipped burgers on a full-sized grill, talking about married life and children with an elderly man in glasses and a suit, a young black man in business-casual khakhis and an Oxford, and a slender woman with one arm hooked around the younger man's and the other gently bouncing a baby. By the pool, an older woman watched as three younger women in bathing suits played with a gleefully shrieking toddler in the pool.   
  
Inside, two well-dressed white men reminisced about old times--most of which involved time travel, alternate universes, and/or magic--while a brunette in a dress, a tall blonde in a men's-styled suit, a petite Chinese woman, and a black woman in ripped jeans and a Queen T-shirt chatted about a book they'd been reading.   
  
Nyssa Lance, formerly al Ghul, former assassin, daughter of Ra's al Ghul, current semi-retired sort-of-superhero (if you could call the Legends superheroes given their track record of cheerful incompetence), fresh off of her honeymoon, and happily wedded wife to both the blonde manning the grill and the one discussing romance novels in the living room, watched it all with a smile. Life wasn't perfect--she and Ava were still trying to perfect a method of preventing Sara from getting herself hurt doing extreme sports, for one thing--but it was happy. And that was more than enough.   
  
A sizzling sound came from behind her, and Nyssa turned to see a burly bald man and a buzz-cut fellow in a blue parka step through a hole in the air. "Mrs. Lance!" Leonard Snart drawled with a grin. "Sorry we're late."   
  
"Yeah, we didn't know how to find good beer without boosting it," Mick Rory added, taking a drink from the open bottle in his hand. "How're the wives, Knives?"   
  
"Thank you," Nyssa told Snart, accepting a bag of alcohol from him and looking through it. "We are doing well, Mick. Sara hurt herself trying to ride a motorcycle over a line of cars, despite our advice that that was a terrible idea."   
  
Mick chuckled. "Yeah, that's the boss for you. Pantsuit doing OK?"   
  
"Yes, though she and I remain frustrated with Sara's dangerous habits." Nyssa shook her head. "I think that six months was too long for our honeymoon. Sara _needs_ that rush of adrenaline--it will be good for her to return to active time patrols."   
  
"You and your other wife needed the break," Leonard advised. "Especially after the Captain ran off to hang out with that opera singer in France. Everybody's here?"   
  
"We are still expecting several guests," Nyssa replied, "but almost everyone has arrived. _Madame_ d'Aubigny and her lady the Marquise de Florensac are in the pool with Professor Stein's daughter and her child; Professor Stein and the Jacksons are at the grill by Sara, and most of the remaining Legends are with Ava in the living room. Zari, sadly, cannot attend."   
  
"Oh, still feeling that flu she picked up in 1918?" Snart winced. "Yeah, we're lucky GIDEON has all that fancy future medicine. Nasty stuff; if you want to toss something in the get-well-soon gift basket, we're delivering it tomorrow morning, seeing as she's sleeping it all off today."   
  
"Excellent--I believe that we have some fine wine that would be appropriate." Nyssa rather likes Zari, and hearing that she was in bed with a severe illness would've had her going to the hacker's aid if she hadn't had to help her injured little bird to the plane home from Tahiti. "She is recovering?"   
  
"Last I checked," Mick growled. "She'll be fine. Z's survived worse than a bad flu, she was watching some kids' movie when we left yesterday."   
  
"Kids' movie?"   
  
"Apparently too much Tamiflu's a Hell of a drug," Snart snarked. "C'mon, Mick. Let's take the booze and hit the porch. The Captain's on the grill, gotta pay our respects."   
  
"Do _not_ set anything on fire," Nyssa warned them out of habit. Mick grumbled but nodded. The thieves knew better than to handle her silverware, of course.   
  
The doorbell rang as the felons took the alcohol out to the rear of the house, and Nyssa walked up to open the door. Outside, a little Japanese woman in her late twenties and a heartbreakingly beautiful Manchu lady with grey hairs just starting to appear above her temples stood, the older woman holding a sleeping baby in a sling over her chest and the Japanese woman a basket of food.   
  
"Yuko! Wanrong! Welcome to my home," Nyssa exclaimed with a brilliant smile. "You've decided?"   
  
"Yes, we'll be staying in this time," Yuko replied, wearing a red flower-print kimono to Wanrong's crisp white cheongsam. "Just until I find a husband, at any rate." Wanrong stiffened almost imperceptibly, one arm coming up to cradle the infant before she caught herself and lowered it to her side.   
  
"I thought you said you'd never let a man touch you again?" Nyssa asked. Yuko shrugged.   
  
"I _was_ giving birth at the time. Either way, it will take a while." Yuko lay a gentle hand on the Empress's shoulder. "Having my little one around is good for us both, even when she doesn't sleep through the night."   
  
"She just needs a mother's love," Wanrong murmured, stroking the dozing baby's fuzzy head gently. "Two mothers...two mothers are better than one. Though she would be alright with just Yuko!"   
  
The Japanese woman chuckled, patting the Empress's shoulder. "It will be an adventure. Two widows living along with a baby?" She shook her head with another laugh. "And I thought getting dragged along to Manchuria was silly!"   
  
"Your therapy is going well?" Nyssa asked the Empress. Wanrong nodded.   
  
"Yes, I feel healthier than I have in years. I have learned much here, as well--the doctors your wife sent me to that my superstitions are something I was born with, something called 'oh-see-dee'."   
  
"Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder," Ava Sharpe said, slipping up behind Nyssa to wrap her in a hug and kissing Nyssa's earlobe for good measure. Nyssa leaned back into her taller wife's arms with a soft little sigh, enjoying the gentle contact. "Hey, baby. It's treatable with therapy and some medications. You're living together now?"   
  
"Well, it's not like I have a husband to go back to," Yuko snorted. "It turns out that the idiot went and got himself killed fighting the Soviets in 1945, leaving me with a daughter to raise and no man to make money! Why, if it weren't for Nyssa, I would have _died_ back then."   
  
"I remain sorry for the displacement," Nyssa spoke up. "If there had been a way to re-integrate you into the 1940s..."   
  
"Don't," Yuko cut her off. "Yuqin and some of the others may have been satisfied with slipping into their historical fates or making 'miraculous' returns, but I happen to _enjoy_ your hospital dramas and fast food. Besides, it's not like my family had the money to support me and a daughter, especially after the American occupation. No, better that I stay here, watch _Grey's Anatomy_ on the Netflix, and raise my girl. She has a better future here anyway. If that means doing something scandalous like living with another widow while raising a child, that's what it will take."   
  
"Reasonable," Nyssa conceded. "How is the integration process going? Have you found employment?"   
  
Yuko grimaced, Wanrong rocking back and forth as she gently rubbed the baby. "That, we have not had much luck with."   
  
"We lack 'marketable job skills'," Wanrong added. She swayed in a slow rhythm as the baby fussed. "We will need husbands at some point to support us. But for now, the two of us and little Dongzhen are happy. And that is more than I have ever asked for."   
  
"Yes, I've rather taken to co-parenting." Yuko shook her head. "I'll still get a husband eventually, both to provide for us and for, well, you know. Once I have health insurance and this Pill of yours. I don't want another child anytime soon."   
  
"Understandable, especially after how this one came into your life," chuckled Ava. The baby fussed again, and Wanrong bounced her up and down gently.   
  
"She needs to eat."   
  
"There's a spare bedroom upstairs," Ava and Nyssa said at once.   
  
"Do you need me to show you the way?" Nyssa continued.   
  
"Alright." Yuko passed Ava the food basket. "We brought yaki-gyoza and tempura. Oh! Both are all-vegetable, too, I remembered that some of you don't eat meat or fish!"   
  
"Thank you so much," Ava said, taking the basket. "I'll take this out back--I'm glad the re-integration's going well, though, we put a lot of work into those protocols."   
  
Nyssa escorted Yuko and Wanrong upstairs as the baby began to cry. "I hope she hasn't been too fussy."   
  
Yuko shrugged. "I've heard that things could be worse. At least I sometimes sleep through the night. Wanrong likes to be the one to get up late."   
  
"I couldn't be there for my daughter," the Empress murmured. There wasn't really anything that Yuko or Nyssa could say to that.   
  
"Thank you again," Yuko said as Nyssa held the bedroom door open, Wanrong taking off the baby sling and unhooking the crying infant. "For everything you've done for us."   
  
"What else was I supposed to do?" Nyssa asked rhetorically. Yuko scoffed.   
  
"Not many people would single-handedly slaughter two dozen soldiers for the sake of a dozen colonist women in the middle of a Soviet invasion. Not many _could_, either. Much less fly us to Qinghai _and_ fight off twenty assassins by herself. If you ever need something--a room, money, anything--we'll do whatever we can to get it for you."   
  
"There is no need," Nyssa insisted. "I only did--"   
  
Yuko poked her in the chest to shut her up. "Stop this self-deprecation, it's unbecoming of a lady." She accepted the baby from Wanrong with one arm. "You saved us from horrible deaths. We are forever grateful. That is all there is to it."   
  
Nyssa licked her lips, tears in her eyes. "I...if you still have trouble finding employment, I will ask my wife about employing you at the Time Bureau," she managed. "Since you are from the past, you could be some sort of period consultants. Or even agents, at some point."   
  
Both women gave her grateful smiles. "You are too kind," Wanrong managed, one hand over her heart.   
  
Nyssa shrugged. "I took you from the lives you knew, I owe it to you to help you gain new ones."   
  
"Nevertheless," Yuko countered. "We are thankful. Now go, I'm sure that your wives will be looking for you!"   
  
Nyssa couldn't help but smile at that. "I suppose they will. Call for one of us if you need anything, yes?"   
  
"Of course," Yuko replied, and politely but firmly shut the door.   
  
Nyssa found Sara at the bottom of the stairs, her good leg on the first step. "_What_ do you think you're doing, Mrs. Lance?"   
  
"Uh--" Sara flushed and guiltily pulled her foot back. "Sorry, babe. Just passed the grill over to Jax and the Professor for a moment, I wanted to see how you're holding up."   
  
"I am well, but _you_..."   
  
"Yeah, yeah, I just know this is your first time playing hostess," Sara cut in, eager to avoid a tongue-lashing. Nyssa resolved to punish her with gratuitous sexual teasing later. "Are they alright up there?"   
  
Nyssa nodded. "As far as I could tell. How is Jefferson--I noticed that he has a child?"   
  
"Yeah, turns out he got hitched in the year he and the Professor took off from being Legends. Real whirlwind courtship, cute kid, too. They live down the street, the Steins are only five minutes away. Part of why Ava picked this place, I think."   
  
"I will have to speak with them." Nyssa looked into the living room and saw a familiar face grinning and waving back. "Thea is here?"   
  
"Yeah, she and Roy showed up, with Oliver even though he didn't RSVP." In response to Nyssa's frown, Sara elaborated, "I don't blame Ollie, he was kidnapped by some serial killer and had to connive his way loose. I can get needing a break after that."   
  
Nyssa nodded, then a thought struck her and she allowed herself a chuckle. "Two wives and my..._husband_...under one roof. I am sure that there is a joke about this."   
  
"Wait, _what_?" Sara pulled her around with a hand on her bicep. "What do you mean, _husband_?"   
  
Nyssa winced and explained. "While you were dead, my father declared Oliver his heir and forced me to marry him. I attempted to stab myself during the ceremony, but--"   
  
"Why the _fuck_ did Ollie do that?"   
  
"It was part of his plan, to defeat my father--"   
  
"Did he at _least_ tell you about this plan?"   
  
Nyssa's eyes dropped to look at the floor. "No," she admitted in a whisper. "He told no-one but _al'sahr_."   
  
"He told _Merlyn_ but not you?" Sara snarled in disbelief. "Oh, that motherfucker--stay here a sec, babe, I gotta have _words_ with Oliver mother-fucking Queen..."   
  
"_Habibti_," Nyssa began, reaching out, but Sara pulled away and hobbled with surprising speed into the living room.   
  
"_OLIVER JONAS QUEEN!_"   
  
Oliver looked over from his conversation with Laurel and Felicity. "Hey, Sara, what's--"   
  
Sara punched him in the face, and he collapsed backwards half-onto a couch as the surrounding ten or so people gasped in shock and cried out for Sara to stop. "_Don't you FUCKING dare marry my wife as part of some zany scheme_, you cheating bastard!"   
  
"Ow," Oliver managed, one hand going to his bleeding nose. "Sara, I swear, id was all under condrol..."   
  
"You told your _nemesis_ but not my_ wife_ about your plan, too! Fuck, Oliver--if you _consummated_ it I will cut your fucking balls off and shove'em up your ass!"   
  
"No, I swear I didn't douch her and I never indended to, it was a drick to draw out Ra's--"   
  
"_Did Nyssa know that_?" Sara reared back to punch the man as he got up, but Nyssa grabbed her arm and pulled her around into an embrace as Ava rushed in from the patio.   
  
"Sshh_, Habibti_, it is alright, it all worked out--"   
  
"Like fuck it is, that man-whore so-called-friend scared the crap out of you--"   
  
"I was never going to touch her, I swear!" Oliver reiterated, pinching his nose as Felicity and Ray fussed over him and Laurel gave him a disapproving glare, Thea shaking her head as she and Roy looked on. "I just needed to make Ra's _think_ I consummated it, he was being super homophobic and talking about forcing her--"   
  
"And what if Ra's wasn't satisfied, huh? What if he wanted to make _sure_ you did it?" Sara spat the words, and Nyssa's grip on her slackened as she was forced to confront for the first time in years how badly things had nearly gone. Sara pulled free, but thankfully Ava had the presence of mind to grab her before she could kick Oliver in the groin. "Were you just going to let Ra's force you to rape Nyssa? Like...weird fucking double rape? God, what the _fuck_, Ollie?"   
  
"Sara, you're scaring Nyssa, calm down!" Ava hissed.   
  
"I, uh..." Oliver winced. "I didn't think of that. I was kinda sleep-deprived and drugged half out of my mind at the time, probably wasn't my greatest plan ever." Laurel slapped him judiciously upside the head as Thea rolled her eyes with a scoff.   
  
"_You think_?" Sara turned from him with a huff and reaches out cautiously for Nyssa. "Nys? We're here, me and Ava. Touching OK?"   
  
Nyssa nodded jerkily. "Yes. I apologize, I merely--I have tried not to think about it."   
  
"Same here," Oliver muttered, looking queasy at the thought of Ra's al Ghul forcing him to have sex against his will.   
  
"You've got nothing to apologize for," Ava said, and the rest of the assembled superheroes nodded and murmured their agreement. Oliver tilted his head back as he stood, grunting with pain.   
  
"She's right," the Green Arrow growled. "I should've thought things through more. I did a lot of things I regret that year." He stumbled for the doorway. "Where's the bathroom?"   
  
"Down the hall on the left," Ava said, gently rubbing between Nyssa's shoulder blades. Oliver stumbled out, through the bathroom door, and then retched just loud enough for Nyssa to hear.   
  
"Sara, that was rash," Nyssa managed. "The situation was handled, _years_ ago."   
  
"Motherfucker married my wife and didn't tell me," Sara muttered uncharitably.   
  
"We were divorced soon after my father's death," Nyssa countered. "It was one of the first things that I attended to. Then you were resurrected, we left through time, and it seemed irrelevant." She took a shaky breath. "_Allahu Akbar_. My love, I do not wish to talk about it. Shall we enjoy the company?"   
  
"Great idea," Ava concurred.   
  
"Here, have y'all met my daughter yet?" Jax said from the doorway. "Martina Jackson, Daddy's little princess!"   
  
"Named after a great man," Ray commented. A little chuckle flowed through the room.   
  
"That she is," Jax admitted. The Legends and Team Arrow flowed like a wave towards the infant (really, all of them were suckers for a child), and Nyssa took the opportunity to slip off.   
  
She found Oliver in the bathroom, washing bile and blood from his face. "Nyssa," he acknowledged her.   
  
"You had tried to forget, too." It wasn't a question.   
  
Oliver grimaced. "Yeah. I just...Sara pointed out, if Ra's had forced us, it wouldn't have been, you know. Consensual. For me. I already tried to forget, tried to justify it, because of the risk to you, but..." He shook his head. "I'm sorry."   
  
"Don't be. My father was a monster. You killed him, for which I am grateful." She leaned against a wall as he bent partway over the vanity.   
  
"I don't regret stopping Ra's. But--the thought of...this isn't an insult, by the way, I know you're beautiful, but sleeping with you, it would've been..."   
  
"Not your choice."   
  
"Yeah." Oliver shook his head. "Not yours, either, of course."   
  
"It would have been rape. The culprit, my father. Both of us, the victims."   
  
"For you, maybe. Can men even...you know? I never really thought about that."   
  
Nyssa shrugged. "Do you feel sick thinking about it?"   
  
Oliver glanced at the toilet, and winced. "Uh. Yeah."   
  
"Then it would have been a violation." She pushed herself off of the wall, crossing her arms. "It is irrelevant now. In the past, and fortunately it never came about in any event. I am married to the two most wonderful women in the world, and I believe that you have a proposal that you are expected to make."   
  
Oliver chuckled ruefully. "Yeah. I had the ring for years, actually. Stuff keeps happening. Damien Darkh, Prometheus, that...whatever the fuck Cayden James and Diaz were doing. I'm still trying to figure out how the cops get _more_corrupt every single year--honestly, I'm about ready to just lead a full-on revolution against myself as the Green Arrow and turn Star City into a socialist commune."   
  
"If you ever need assistant Revolutionary Leaders, I can try to convince Sara to participate?" Nyssa offered.   
  
Oliver huffed with sarcastic laughter. "Yeah, that would end up with you and your wives having a fight. I'm _certain_ of it. And either way, I've got a kid to raise, who I'm frankly terrible at raising, seeing as how Laurel and Felicity do most of the work. So, big plans have to wait." He splashed another handful of water over his face and reached for a towel to dry off. "How're you doing? Sorry I had to skip the wedding, there was a white-supremacist with a stolen nuke who was going to blow up Mecca."   
  
"I understand." God knew, they'd all had to do some crazy things over the years when they'd have preferred not to. "We are...stable. At last. It was almost unsettling at first, but we are adjusting. No world-ending crises in months, we actually got to enjoy the honeymoon."   
  
"Congratulations, I hope it was good?"   
  
"Sara attempted extreme sports against our advice, then refused to stay in bed to let her leg heal. Ava was forced to resort to binding her to the mattress."   
  
"Yeah, that sounds like Sara." Oliver shook his head. "Hey. I really am sorry, for being an idiot back then, in Nanda Parbat."   
  
"Neither of us were at our best," Nyssa countered. "But thank you." She stepped forwards, offering an arm. "Friends?"   
  
Oliver took the arm and swept her gently into a one-armed hug, which Nyssa accepted. "Friends."   
  
"Excellent." Nyssa moved to pull back, but Oliver held her for a moment.   
  
"I know you'll make her happy. But...keep trying to keep her safe, alright? Sara's been through a lot."   
  
"Of course."   
  
"And, if it helps...I'm sorry that I had to kill your father."   
  
Nyssa snorted. "There is no need to apologize for that. He was a monster, and died in a futile tantrum of self-destructive, entitled rage. His plans were foiled, the League is dead, his Lazarus pits are no more, and we are free. You, Sara, and myself--none of us will ever suffer because of him again." She gestured at the room around them. "I live in a pleasant house in a suburb with my wives. If I can have this and be at peace, so can you."   
  
"...thanks," Oliver managed. "That...means a lot, honestly."   
  
She squeezed him around the shoulders. "Just because we've been broken doesn't mean we can't repair ourselves. And just because we can repair ourselves doesn't mean we shouldn't have help."   
  
"Thank you." Oliver squeezed her back. "You're a good friend, Nyssa."   
  
"Considering our history, I'm glad that I can be such."   
  
They shared a chuckle. "If you ever need anything..." Oliver began.   
  
"...I won't hesitate to ask. You will remember the same, yes?"   
  
"Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a bit abrupt but I kinda want to end it there, on a note of reconciliation and supportiveness. Just assume that the rest of the party is very nice and Nyssa goes to sleep sandwiched by her wives while Laurel and Diggle drive Oliver to therapy and say "we will literally tie you up and handcuff you if you try to go out in costume within the next year or try to skip a therapy session".


End file.
